Hermione's Diamonds
by Psychedelic-City
Summary: Her tears like diamonds on the floor. And her diamonds bring me down, cause I can't help her now..." When Hermione is upset, Harry is too. Song-fic to Rob Thomas' song "Her Diamonds" HBP and DH. Harry's POV. Canon. RxHr, NO HxHr!


**Oh what the hell she says**

**I just can't win for losing**

**And she lays back down**

I will never, _ever_ forget the look on Hermione's face when Lavender kissed Ron. It was a look of complete defeat. For the past, oh I dunno, three years or so, she has been fixing her hair and wearing makeup to try and get his attention. It was painfully obvious how much she wanted him to notice her. But at that moment she saw them kiss, all the hope was lost from her eyes. And she ran away.

**Man there's so many times**

**I don't k****now what I'm doin' **

**Like I don't know now**

I'm not quite sure what to do. I really want to make her feel better, but she can be so unpredictable. She might yell at me and tell me it's none of my business, or just tell me to leave her alone. I don't even know what I would say to her. "There, there Hermione, it's all gonna be alright." But what if it isn't? I mean, I'm positive Ron is just as crazy for her as she is for him, but you can never be too sure. But… I better go see how she is, just so she knows that I care. There she is, completely defeated. Oh, what do I do now?

**By the light of the moon**

**She rubs her eyes**

**Says it's funny how the night**

**Can make you blind**

**I can just imagine**

The moon is hitting her in a way that makes her glow. Ron should really see her right now. She perks up when she hears my footsteps, and rubs her eyes. She gives me a forced smile, and I smile back and sit next to her. She laughs.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing," she shakes her head. "It's funny how I thought I had a chance… I had to be blind not to see this coming."

I nod, understandingly.

**And I don't know what I****'m supposed to do **

**But if she feels bad then I do too**

**So I let her be**

I'm not really sure what to say to that. Seeing her like this breaks me down somehow. When she is sad, so am I. I give her a one-armed hug and turn to leave. She's better off crying on her own.

**And she says ****mmmmm**

**I can't take no more**

**Her tears like diamonds on the floor**

I stayed there, watching her. I can't believe what she just did. She sent a flock of yellow canaries after Ron, who had passed by innocently with Lavender. After he is gone, she breaks down crying on the floor again.

"I can't take this any more," she whispers.

I watch the tears roll off her face, like tiny, sparkling diamonds. They slip down her cheeks, off her chin and cascade onto the floor.

**And her diamonds bring ****me down **

**Cuz I can't help her now**

**She****'s down in it **

**She tried her best and now she can't win it's**

**Hard to see them on the ground**

**Her diamonds falling down**

It makes me so sad to see her like this, especially since there is nothing I can do about it. What am I gonna do, walk up to Ron and say "Hey, Hermione really likes you, so you should break up with Lavender and come crawling back to her"? I can't do that! It's Ron's first girlfriend, and he's over the bloody moon about it, even though I don't think he likes Lavender as much as he acts like he does. Man, she's really got it bad. She really really loves him. And she tried her very best to get him. She fixed her hair and tried to make it perfect. She wore makeup, even a bit too much at times. She helped him with his homework and tried her best not to argue with him. She even started wearing shirt with a lower neckline than she used to. (Hey, I'm a bloke, I notice these things!) But now she felt like it was all for nothing. It's heart-wrenching to see her in this state, with those pearly little diamonds falling from her eyes.

***

**She sits down and stares into the distance**

**And it takes all night**

**And I know I could break he****r concentration **

**But it don't feel right**

I can't believe Ron did that. It's just _not_ something he would do. How could he just leave us like that? How could he leave _me,_ his best mate, after all we've been through? And worst of all, how could he leave Hermione? They've worked so hard and finally they were getting somewhere together. And now he just blew it. I see her, sitting outside the tent and staring off into the distance. She's been there all night, just staring. I know I can just go over there, start talking about the hunt and she will pretend like nothing was wrong and that her only focus is helping me… but I couldn't do that.

**By the light of the moon**

**She rubs her eyes**

**Sits down on the bed and starts to cry**

**And there's something less about her**

The moon is out, and giving her that glow again. She rubs her eyes and stands up, running back into the tent. She falls down onto her sleeping bag, shaking with silent sobs. The Hermione I know is gone. This is a different Hermione. A depressed, traumatized Hermione. All the strength seems to be drained from her. She looks weak and helpless.

**And I don't know what I****'m supposed to do **

**So I sit down and I cry too**

**And don't let her**** see  **

I have absolutely no idea what to do, but I can feel tears welling in my eyes. It breaks my heart to see her like this. This whole situation is just mad. I lie down on my sleeping bag, turning my face so Hermione can't see the tears dripping from my eyes.

**And she says ****mmmmmm**

**I can't take no more**

**Her tears like diamonds on the floor**

**And her diamonds bring me down**

**Cuz I can't help her now**

**She****'s down in it **

**She tried her best and now she can't win it's**

**Hard to see them on the ground**

**Her diamonds fa****lling down  **

I can hear her moaning through her sobs. I can't take this anymore. I can see those pearly little diamonds slipping down her face, onto the sleeping bag and onto the floor. I can't bear to see her like that. I wish there was something I could do. I wish I knew where Ron was so I could bring him back, yell at him about what a git he is, and then make him apologize to her. This is the worst situation possible. They were so close, she almost had him… and then he went and did something stupid. It's so hard to see her like this. Those little diamonds falling to the floor.

**She shuts out the night**

**Tries to close her eyes**

**If she can find daylight**

**She****'ll be all right **

**She****'ll be all right **

**Just not tonight**

She pulls her pillow over her head and squeezes her eyes shut. Hopefully she can have a nice dream, something that will take her away from this awful situation. She'll find the light and lead us out of it. She'll be alright eventually… just not tonight.

_A/N: Hey! So I was going to add another chapter of "If It Kills Me", (or, as it will be know from now on, "Our Time Now") but I got the idea to do this instead. This song is "Her Diamonds" by Rob Thomas. It's a really beautiful song, and I think it really fits how Harry feels about helping Hermione. Now this is in no way a Harry/Hermione shipping story… I absolutely LOATHE that pairing. This portrays him as a best friend, or a brother-figure. Oh, and it's been a really long time since I read Half Blood Prince, so I don't really remember the whole scene from the book, exactly. I would look it up, but I'm on vacation right now, and the books are at home. I do remember the movie scene, so it is loosely based on that. I put in a few things and left out some out to fit the song better, so it's not entirely accurate. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! LOL xD So anyways, thanks for reading! Please review, if you can, I would highly appreciate it! 3_


End file.
